powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mojo Jojo (2016 TV series)
Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls franchise. He is the archenemy of the girls and the former pet of Professor Utonium. He is an evil monkey mastermind. History 'The Stayover' Mojo attempted to get the girls to eat an evil pizza, bending their wills to his, while disguised as a pizza man. The girls immediately recognized him though, gave him a makeover, and locked him in their closet. 'Tiara Trouble' Mojo escapes prison to win the Crystal Tiara with the Gangrene Gang and Fuzzy Lumpkins. Like them, he loses to Princess Morbucks, who becomes possessed by the tiara's power. 'The Wrinklegruff Gals' He is seen walking his dog while talking to his mother on the phone, and after seeing that the girls are old ladies, decides to go on a crime spree looking for a present for his mother. The girls then defeat him, despite their frailness in old age. 'Viral Spiral' Mojo is seen briefly in his dwelling, lying on his bed and attempting to watch a Hispanic romantic drama on his tablet, before the video starts buffering. When the Amoeba Boys tamper with the video, making the buffering worse, Mojo gets irritated and complains saying he pays good money for high-speed internet. 'Bubbles of the Opera' After Bubbles' face is "ruined", she teams up with Mojo to take over Townsville. He then accompanies her as she has the animals do her bidding. 'Odd Bubbles Out' Mojo is revealed to be the creator of Donnie's new friend Chelsea, who was actually a robot. Using Chelsea he kidnaps Donnie for the sole purpose of absorbing his unicorn magic to power a death ray. After Bubbles frees Donnie, the two destroy Chelsea and stop Mojo's plans. 'In the Garden of Good and Eddie' After the girls chew out Eddie for her behavior, Mojo appears with a giant onion monster, one whose odor is so offensive that the girls can't go near it without crying. It almost defeats them until Eddie eats it due to her anxiety saving the day. Halt and Catch Silico The girls go to his volcano lair after reading online that he was planning on cooking cats in a big pot, and then savagely beat him up. During their confrontation with Silico, it turns out that he was lying about Mojo's plan. After Silico escapes, it was revealed that Mojo was actually planning on feeding the cats to make them big and strong...to help him take over the world. The girls then beat him up again. 'The Squashening' He appears as Ava Lovelace, which he gets mad at Blossom for having the same costume. [[Somewhere Over the Swingset|'Somewhere Over the Swingset']] He appears in the alternate dimension as part of the Professor's book club along with Fuzzy Lumpkins. [[People Pleaser|'People Pleaser']] He makes a cameo after Blossom rescues one of his pet cats. Power of Four You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo Toy Ploy [[Not So Secret Service|'Not So Secret Service']] Due to a new law established by the Mayor that states that all citizens must be watched by a superhero 24/7, the Girls are sent to the Mayor's office where they meet Mojo, who went undercover as Youhon. Personality Mojo is an ego-stricken and violent criminal, willing to do whatever it takes to help his plans. Due to his ego though, he often oversees the flaws in his plans, leading to his downfall. He does have a soft-side, caring for his dog, and one of his plans involved stealing the perfect birthday present for his unseen mother. As shown in the episode Not So Secret Service, he is actually shown to be a good chef, unlike his 98 counterpart in the episode Child Fearing. Appearance He is a green chimpanzee, with a metal turban, purple tunic, and cape, with white gloves and boots. He has pink eyes. Unlike the original series, he doesn't repeat himself so often like his 1998 counterpart does. He also has a tucked suit. Powers and Abilities He is super intelligent, shown capable of creating all sorts of blaster weaponry, robots, and vegetable monsters. Relationships He cares for his mother and dog. Mojo use to have a highly respect toward Blisstina Utonium than other Utonium family members ever was, and her departure because she was unable to control her power on unknowingly putting her family in danger during their childhood life impacted Mojo’s life. Episode Appearances 'Season One' *The Stayover *Tiara Trouble *The Wrinklegruff Gals *Viral Spiral *Bubbles of the Opera *TTG v PPG *Odd Bubbles Out *In the Garden of Good and Eddie *Halt and Catch Silico *The Squashening *Somewhere Over the Swingset (Alternate dimension version; cameo) *People Pleaser (cameo) 'Season Two' *Super Sweet 6 *The Bubbles-Sitters Club (cameo) *Home Sweet Homesick (cameo) *Memory Lane of Pain *Monkey Love *Bridezilla *Power of Four *You're a Good Man, Mojo Jojo *Toy Ploy *Not So Secret Service Season Three * Mojo the Great * Total Eclipse of the Kart * Quarantine * In the Doghouse (non-speaking cameo) * Salamander (cameo) * Small World: Abra-Disaster * Small World: Stone Cold Spider * Small World: Maze Daze * Small World: Heart to Heartstone * Witch's Crew * The Gift * Brain Freeze * Lights Out! (cameo) * Bucketboy! * The Fog * Tagalong * Drama Bomb * BrainLord * Watch It! Shorts * Mojo Builds a Shelf * Bubbles' Beauty Blog (but on Video) * Ping Pong Z Gallery * Mojo Jojo (2016 TV series)/Gallery Trivia *In The Wrinklegruff Gals it is revealed that Mojo Jojo has a pet dog and a mother whom he talks to. *Unlike his counterpart in the 1998 series, Mojo Jojo doesn’t speak in long sentences. *Mojo Jojo refers to himself in third person more often than his 1998 counterpart does. *Mojo Jojo's voice actor is the same as his 1998 counterpart, Roger L. Jackson. *In the episode Toy Ploy, it is revealed that Mojo also has a snuggle toy like the girls do. *Similar to the instances in the 1998 series where he has saved the day a few times (mostly unintentionally), the reboot's version of Mojo could be seen as somewhat of an ally to the Girls. This can be seen in the episode Total Eclipse of the Kart where Mojo isn't one of the main villains. *This happens again in the episode Witch's Crew where he lacks an antagonistic role and acts in a role similar to the Girls. Category:2016 TV series Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Category:Primates (non-human) Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters voiced by Roger L. Jackson